Handheld LIDAR speed detectors are tools available to law enforcement to assist in enforcing traffic laws. In some models, the speed detecting LIDAR can be equipped with cameras that allow for the capture, storage, and transfer of still-shots of the license plate, vehicle, and surrounding scene to provide further evidentiary support Furthermore, in some models, video capabilities are provided to provide evidence of the traffic infraction. These additional features can be expensive and not all law enforcement departments are willing to spend for such enhanced capabilities. However, the need for these capabilities still exist.
The present disclosure, therefore, provides novel and non-obvious solutions that when used with these non-enhanced detection devices result in the devices providing similar features but at a significantly reduced cost which can be attractive for some market segments.